


endless night

by beatricelacy



Category: Home Fires
Genre: F/F, Joyce/Frances implied, Modern AU, my fic from the fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricelacy/pseuds/beatricelacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa tapped her feet impatiently, glancing up at the clock above the white board. It was way past six o’clock now, and she sighed in annoyance. She’d been waiting for Stan Farrow’s mother all evening, she had specifically asked him if she could talk to her – he’d really struggled with his reading this year because of his dyslexia but had made so much progress lately, and she wanted to talk to Mrs Farrow about how he could keep up the good work. She was due to come see her at quarter to six – it was parents evening, and the last appointment, but it didn’t look like she was going to show up now, and Teresa was finding it hard to hide her disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	endless night

**Author's Note:**

> my fic for the Home Fires 2016 fic exchange! for the prompt Steph/Teresa modern AU meetcute.

Teresa tapped her feet impatiently, glancing up at the clock above the white board. It was way past six o’clock now, and she sighed in annoyance. She’d been waiting for Stan Farrow’s mother all evening, she had specifically asked him if she could talk to her – he’d really struggled with his reading this year because of his dyslexia but had made so much progress lately, and she wanted to talk to Mrs Farrow about how he could keep up the good work. She was due to come see her at quarter to six – it was parents evening, and the last appointment, but it didn’t look like she was going to show up now, and Teresa was finding it hard to hide her disappointment.

Sarah Collingbourne, one of her fellow English teachers came in with a cup of tea, setting it down on the table before her. “Thanks Sarah,” Teresa said, picking it up and taking a sip. “Are you all done for the night then?”

“Yeah,” Sarah said, stretching her legs out in front of her at her desk. “God, I hate these evenings, I’ve had three parents having a go at me because I’ve given their kids detention, it’s not my fault they don’t do their homework!”

Teresa laughed. “At least they came, Stan Farrow’s mother hasn’t even shown up,” she said. “I’m really annoyed; I needed to talk to her.”

Sarah shook her head. “There’s always one,” she said. She looked down at her watch. “Well, I’m going to go, I think, not a lot of point hanging around much longer. See you tomorrow Teresa.”

“Aye.” She watched Sarah throw her books and papers into her bag and waved as she went out the door. Almost as soon as it had shut it slammed up again and Teresa jumped, looking up in alarm as a tiny woman all but charged in, two spots of colour blazing on her pale cheeks and her black hair falling out of the scarf it was bundled up in.

 “I’m so sorry!” she cried. “I was up on t’farm and one of the sheep started and it’s lambing season so I-” she broke off to catch her breath, brushing a few wisps of escaped hair aside. “I didn’t mean to be so late! Steph Farrow,” she added, stepping forward to take Teresa’s hand. “I’m Stan Farrow’s mother.”

Her grip was warm and firm, her fingers strong and calloused in a way that belied her small stature, and Teresa grinned suddenly, all her previous irritation melting away. “I’m Teresa,” she said automatically, and then laughed, remembering where she was. “Sorry – I mean Miss Fenchurch. I’m Stan’s English teacher.”

Steph nodded as they both sat back down (Teresa couldn’t remember at what point she’d stood up), and Teresa had to duck her head to hide her smile as she did so – she had not expected Stan’s mother to be this gorgeous.

 “That’s right, Stan hardly ever shuts up about you at home!” Steph said. “His reading’s come on so much since he’s had you.” She smiled slightly, her blue eyes sheepish. “I really didn’t mean to be late.”

 “It’s fine!” Teresa assured her with a wave of her hand (she was so cute Teresa thought she could probably forgive her anything), “honestly it is. I didn’t know Stan lived on a farm!”

“Well, he’s a quiet lad,” Steph said fondly. “He’s not here either because I had to leave someone with the sheep and we haven’t had anyone helping us for a while, it’s not a problem is it?”

“No.” Normally Teresa would have preferred to see the parent with their child so they could discuss their progress and achievements together, but she could tell that Steph really was sorry and now that she’d seen her, Teresa really didn’t mind anyway. “I expect living on a farm throws lots of unexpected things at you!”

Steph nodded vigorously. “Yes,” she said. “Cows getting out here and there, lambs and sheep running around, and chickens are a right nuisance you know!”

Teresa laughed. “I’m afraid I don’t know much about farming,” she said. “Or animals at all for that matter, I’m from Liverpool so I wasn’t exactly surrounded by all these fields like we are here.”

“I wondered at your accent,” Steph said. “Yeah, it’s really lovely round here, we’re lucky to have as much land as we do, we’ve had problems lately with the government wanting to requisition quite a large portion of it to build houses on and I won’t let them do it, we need it for the farm to carry on strong like it is doing, which it just won’t if the government does take it-” she broke off suddenly. “Oh god, sorry!” she said. “Here I am rambling on about the farm when we’re meant to be talking about Stan…” she shook her head as though ridding her mind of all farm related thoughts and then looked up again at Teresa. “Where were we?”

“Er – Stan’s reading,” Teresa said. “It’s a shame he isn’t here actually because I really wanted to tell him how well he’s been doing but…”

“He really has come on so much,” Steph said. “He’s never had a teacher that’s properly bothered with him before; they’ve just ignored his dyslexia for the most part so he’s never really got the help he needs. I used to go on and on at the school before and they didn’t do anything, but since you’ve come it’s made all the difference.”

Teresa blushed slightly, smiling down at the desk. “It’s not just me though,” she said, “Stan’s put in so much hard work. Look.” She slid one of Stan’s exercise books across the table, pointing to where she’d graded one of his works at 75%. “He’s really been making an effort, I’m very proud of him.”

“I am too!” Steph said. “Like I mean, it’s wonderful he’s come on so much academically but even the way he’s behaving these days, he’s so much more confident than he ever was and I’m sure it’s because of his reading, it makes everything seem so much less daunting.” She laughed slightly. “I bet he’s glad he’s not actually here, I’d be making him blush!”

“I know what you mean,” Teresa said. “The way he’s been interacting with everyone else, he’s really come out of his shell.”

“He’s never happier than when he’s helping out on the farm,” Steph said. “He’s got the touch.”

“Does farming run in your family then?” Teresa asked, “I don’t know a lot about how all that works.”

“Well, it ran in my ex’s family,” Steph said. “Only he buggered off when Stan was ten so…I’ve always been quite surprised that he left it really, he loved the farm.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Teresa said, privately sighing internally. Why was it the cute ones were always straight? She narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering if Steph could be bisexual as she carried on talking about the farm, and then she suddenly realised what she was doing and sat back a little, deflecting her feelings. Cute as Steph was, this really was not an appropriate situation to be thinking about that sort of thing, this was supposedly a professional situation.

“Well, I think it was for the best,” Steph shrugged. “I do love the farm and want to keep it going for as long as possible but we’ve just been so lacking in help lately and Stan obviously does what he can but he can’t work there all the time, he’s only fifteen but it’s tricky when the government come marching up wanting to buy my land. I just don’t know how to argue with them.”

“Surely if it’s your land though, you can keep it for as long as you want?” Teresa asked, and Steph sighed.

“Well, theoretically yes but with it being my ex’s land there’s a bit of trouble over cementing who it actually belongs to. Of course the government think they can do what they want but…” Teresa relaxed as she listened to Steph talk, nodding here and there and exclaiming in agreement occasionally as Steph became ever more animated, rolling up her sleeves and resting her elbows on the table. Teresa hadn’t quite known what to expect from Stan’s mother when she first made the appointment but she hadn’t expected this at all, and hadn’t enjoyed a conversation like this for a long time.

She’d been teaching in Great Paxford for six months now, moving over from Liverpool to try make a fresh start after leaving her girlfriend Connie on not particularly good terms. She liked Great Paxford, it was unlike anywhere else she’d ever known and found that she in fact preferred it, the smaller classes of pupils, the village life, the beautiful rolling valleys and fields nearby. She got on well with all her colleagues too, particularly Sarah the other English teacher; they’d gone out for drinks a few times and got vaguely drunk on more than one occasion, but their conversation had mostly been limited to moaning about marking and annoying pupils, and it was nice to talk to someone like Steph about something other than work for once. Steph was like a breath of fresh air and even though she’d only met her about five minutes ago, Teresa couldn’t help but thinking that she’d want to meet Steph again, and not just because she’d instantly found her so adorable.

“So yeah, that’s why I don’t really know how to sort that!” Steph finished at last. “I suppose I should get a solicitor or something but I don’t really know how to go about that either.” She rolled her eyes. “Listen to me, I must sound ridiculous to you not knowing how all these things work.”

Teresa snorted slightly. “Not at all,” she said, “just because I’ve got a degree doesn’t mean I know how the legal system works. If you want me to though, I could have a word with someone that might.”

Steph’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Teresa nodded. “Yeah, I don’t see why not. My mate Alison – she teaches maths but she used to be an accountant and she’s done work for the government in the past or something, I could talk to her – she might now what direction to point you in anyway.”

“You’d do that?”

“Course!” Teresa grinned and yawned, stretching her arms out above her head. “Oh my god, look at the time!” she exclaimed suddenly, laughing. “We’ll be locked in!”

Steph started in her chair. “What?!”

“The gates are locked at seven and it’s nearly five past!” Teresa said. “Quick come on, we might just make it!”

She grabbed her bags and coat and hurried towards the door, waving for Steph to follow her. “Come on!”

Steph flicked the lights as they went off half running down the corridor, and Teresa grinned as she realised Steph was in a pair of muddy green wellies. Steph seemed to become aware of them at the same time and she looked down at them slightly embarrassedly. “Sorry, I was in such a rush…” she said.

“No no, they’re lovely!” Teresa laughed. “Come on, down here.” She tugged Steph round a corner and they began descending a staircase. “They’re so much more practical than these damn things -” she gestured to her red high heels “- I only put them on because it’s been my first parents evening here and I wanted to make a good first impression!”

They skidded to a halt in the main entrance, tugging at the door. “Oh god it’s locked!” Teresa exclaimed, aghast. “What are we going to do?”

Steph was doubled over, clutching a stitch in her side from running. “Are you sure it’s locked?” she panted. “Wouldn’t we be setting off a security alarm somewhere if we were stuck in here?”

“I don’t know!” Teresa said. “This shouldn’t be funny, but…” she broke off with a slight laugh. “Well, this has certainly never happened to me before!”

“It’s my fault, I’m so sorry!” Steph sighed. “If I hadn’t have been late or kept on talking-”     

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine!” Teresa said. “I should have kept track of the time.” She was trying to peer through the glass of the door. “I wonder if anyone’s still in the car park that can let us out…” She hammered on the door experimentally. “It doesn’t look like anyone’s out there, shit!”

“Will you get into trouble?” Steph asked warily. “This won’t – get you sacked or anything?”

“God, I hope not,” Teresa muttered, hammering on the door again. “I really don’t think there’s anyone out there you know...”

“How about you ring someone?” Steph suggested. “Do you know anyone with a key?”

“Not really,” Teresa mused. “Erm – I could ring Sarah – she’s one of the other English teachers,” she explained, “because her sister Frances is the deputy head and she might know how to contact the caretaking team. I really hope that she does and this doesn’t get as far as the head!”

“You could try,” Steph agreed. “I’m just surprised there aren’t any alarms going off; I’d have thought there would be loads in a school.”

“I don’t know about security ones,” Teresa said. “I think I’m just going to have to ring Sarah and hope for the best.”

“Ok.” Steph sat down on a nearby chair in the waiting area, and Teresa leant up against the reception desk as she got her phone out and typed Sarah’s name into the contacts on her phone.

“She’d better pick up,” Teresa said as the dialling tone began. “I don’t think she’s there…no, it’s gone onto voicemail. Oh god. Erm – Sarah it’s Teresa. This is going to sound ridiculous but I’m locked in at work with Stan Farrow’s mother,” (Steph blushed) “and I don’t know how to get out, there’s no alarms or anything, can you ask Frances to contact the caretakers?” She laughed nervously into the receiver. “Right, well – bye.”

“Left a voicemail,” she sighed as she ended the call. “I really hope she gets it because it looks like we’re stuck here for the foreseeable future.” She shook her head. “I don’t know whether to laugh or cry!”

Steph laughed. “I must say, it’s not how I was expecting our meeting to end!” she said. “Do you think…” she trailed off suddenly, her face pale, and Teresa frowned in concern.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Steph said. “It’s just Stan! I totally forgot he’s at home by himself, I’m going to have to ring him, he hasn’t had his tea.” She fished around in her trouser pockets. “Oh my god I can’t believe it,” she said, “I haven’t got my phone, I…”

“Use mine,” Teresa said instantly, handing it across.

“Thanks,” Steph breathed. She typed in Stan’s number and Teresa sat down beside her, huddled in concern.

“I hope he picks up!”

Steph nodded fervently. “Oh – hello? Stan?”

Teresa could hear someone speaking down the other end.

“Love, listen,” Steph said. “Something’s happened and I’m stuck at school with Teres-Miss Fenchurch, and I don’t know when I’ll be home…yeah no it’s ok I’m fine…we’re locked in actually.” Steph laughed slightly and shot a look at Teresa who grinned. “Yeah so there’s some tea in the oven, will you be alright getting it?” Steph asked. “Good. Yeah. And the cows are all in alright? Perfect. Alright, well I have to go now because I’m using Miss Fenchurch’s phone so if you need me at all, ring this number, yeah? Yeah I have to go we’re waiting for a call from someone who can hopefully let us out…alright. Yes. Love – love you. Bye.” She ended the call with a sigh of relief.

“At least that’s sorted and Stan’s fine,” she said.

Teresa nodded. “That’s a relief,” she said. “Now if only Sarah would ring and we could get out of here.” She sighed. “I suppose we’d better make the best of it, the art rooms are down here and I know we can make a cup of tea in there. They’re this way.” She jumped to her feet, wobbling slightly in her heels and Steph got up slightly slower, rubbing her back.

“I’m going to be stiff tomorrow,” she said idly. “Lambing always gets my back; it’s all the crouching down.”

“Aw, I love lambs,” Teresa said as they she pushed open the doors to the art corridor and leading Steph into one of the classrooms. “It must be amazing to see them be born!”

“It is,” Steph agreed. “If we ever get out of this mess you’ll have to come across and see one.”

“Ooh, I’d love that!” Teresa exclaimed. “Don’t know how much good I’d be on your farm though, city girl that I am – but of course we’ll get out of here, you make it sound like we’re in a horror movie!”

Steph chuckled. “As long as nothing starts creaking and groaning we’ll be fine,” she said. “This building can’t be that old anyway, it’s not likely there’s going to be any ghosts.”

“Hm, I don’t know actually,” Teresa said as she wandered across to the sink to fill the kettle. “Different bits were built in different eras and I think part of the building dates back to round about world war two, but this is the newer bit.”

“I’ve always liked ghost stories,” Steph grinned. “My brothers used to tell me them when I was a kid trying to scare me but it never worked, I usually could make up better ones to scare them!”

Teresa mock shuddered. “Don’t go telling me any of them then, I’ve always been a right scaredy cat! Here.” She handed over to Steph the mug of tea.

“Cheers.” Steph took a sip, breathing in the warmth. “You make a good brew!”

Teresa smirked. “I’ll have to make you a few more sometime then,” she said softly, and Steph looked up in surprise at her tone.

“Well,” she said, raising her eyes in amusement, “I suppose you will.” She looked up at Teresa a moment, a slow smile playing on her lips and Teresa ran a hand back through her hair instinctively, angling herself a little closer.

“I know we’ve only just met,” Teresa found herself saying, “but next weekend or something, do you want to – oh!” She was just about to ask Steph if she fancied going out for a drink somewhere when her phone started ringing shrilly, breaking the moment and they both stepped back from each other. “It’s Sarah,” Teresa said, “I’d better answer it.” She clicked the button, her mouth dry for reasons entirely unrelated to the fear of being in trouble for being locked in the school. “Sarah?”

“Teresa?” Sarah’s voice was annoyed and Teresa could hear music playing in the background. “What’s this message all about, you’d better not be messing me around.”

“No, no,” Teresa assured her quickly. “Stan Farrow’s mum turned up just after you left and we got talking and next thing we knew it was five past seven and the gates were locked!”

“Oh, honestly.” Teresa could practically hear Sarah’s eye roll. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Sarah, we’re stuck here!” Teresa protested. “Can’t you get Frances to contact the caretakers or something and get them to let us out?”

“Alright,” Sarah sighed. “Though how you manage to get locked in I don’t know, shouldn’t there be an alarm going off or something?”

“I don’t know,” Teresa said, shaking her head. “I would have thought that the caretakers would have to set it up or something, maybe they’ve forgotten.”

“They’re not very good at their job then are they if they have!” Sarah snorted. “But don’t worry, I’ll ring Frances and I hope she can do something…I don’t know if she’ll have to tell Joyce or not though mind you.”

“Oh bloody hell I hope not,” Teresa breathed. “Ok. Well. Just do what you have to do. Ring me back when you’ve spoken to Frances will you?”

“I will,” Sarah said. “See you in a bit.”

“Bye.”

Teresa sighed and put down the phone. “Well, she’s gone,” she explained to Steph who was perched uncomfortably on the edge of a stool. “She’s going to do what she can.”

Steph nodded. “I do hope you won’t get into trouble,” she sighed, “I’d hate for something awful to happen because you were stuck here with me.”

“I’ll be fine,” Teresa said, although she wasn’t really sure herself whether she would be or not. Joyce, the head, was rather a dragon and although Teresa had managed to keep on her good side so far, she wasn’t sure how much longer she would still be there whenever they got out of this.

“It’s cold isn’t it,” Steph commented, pulling her cardigan slightly tighter. “I suppose the heating’ll go off at night to save energy.”

“Probably,” Teresa said. “It might be warmer in reception, I don’t know...” They wandered back down there anyway but it proved to be even colder, wind blowing in through the door frame or, as Teresa joked, “I hope it is just cold because of the wind and not those ghosts you were on about earlier!”

“I’m sure!” Steph grinned. “And speaking of earlier, what were you going to ask me when Sarah rang?”

“Oh,” Teresa said, suddenly nervous. “It was nothing, I was just…” she found herself back pedalling and scowled at herself internally, but the moment and mood from earlier had gone and she wasn’t quite sure how to bring it back.

“No go on,” Steph said coaxingly, “I’m all curious now!”

“Well I wondered if you wanted to go for a drink or something, but obviously not if you don’t want to, and I know we’ve only just met but…” she trailed off nervously, looking shyly across at Steph. “Sorry.”

“Why’re you apologising?” Steph grinned. “I’d love to go for a drink, and I-” there was a sudden loud bang in the distance and Steph’s head jerked as she looked up in alarm. “What was that?”

“I don’t know.” Teresa was looking slightly uncomfortable, and she laughed to try and quell the sudden fear rising in her chest. “Are you sure you were joking about those ghosts?”

“Ghosts yes, but that sounded like a person,” Steph said. “Do you think there could be someone else in here?”

Teresa shivered. “Oh I hope not,” she breathed. “I wish Sarah would ring…” She unlocked her phone to have a look at it as though that would encourage it to ring but it merely sat there silently in her hand and she sighed, snapping the lid of her case shut over it again.

“Well…we should just sit down and wait,” Steph, and Teresa nodded as they both sat down on the comfy chairs in the waiting area. Whereas before they’d felt quite excited like the whole thing was an adventure, there was a fission of fear in the air between them, and Teresa instinctively edged closer to Steph for comfort.

A sudden resounding bang sounded in the distance and they both shrieked and jumped, clutching at each other in their alarm. Teresa grinned suddenly and as though her smile had lit up the atmosphere they were suddenly no longer scared but laughing again, and Steph shook her head in amusement as she flopped back in her seat. “I always used to think it’d be fun to spend a night in school when I was little,” she said. “I used to want to stay back after dark and play hide and seek.”

Teresa smiled fondly. “Well, that banging better not be because of some kid having a go at fulfilling its hide and seek dreams,” she said. “No, I’m sure it’s just the wind. We can mention it to the caretakers when they show up, they might be able to do something about it.”

“Yeah,” Steph nodded. “I certainly don’t want to go investigate anyway.”

“I think we should stay here for now,” Teresa said, gesturing around the general vicinity. “Just in case someone comes to let us out. I think there’s better phone signal here too,” she added, taking her phone out again and checking the screen. “It’s better down here than it is back up in my classroom.”

“The signal’s terrible up on the farm too,” Steph said. “The internet’s really slow too, I don’t mind so much but I know that it annoys Stan.”

“Ooh, if I lived on a farm I’d never want to go on the internet!” Teresa said. “I’d be too excited to be outside and amongst all the animals.”

Steph laughed. “Well, from the outside it might seem like that but when you’ve got to live there 24/7 it can be quite trying.”

They fell back into chatting about the farm again, and Teresa found herself once more beaming at Steph as she listened to her talking, watching the way her eyes shone in the murky light, noting how she had a habit of brushing aside little wisps of hair.

“We used to farm crops, mostly,” Steph was saying. “I know back in the war it was mostly corn and things that they were growing, but it’s shifted to animals over time because of the way things have gone economically…I’m quite glad in a way, I think there’s more of a revenue…” Her voice was lovely too and Teresa honestly felt that she hadn’t felt relaxed like this in a while, despite the fact that they were stuck in such a mess of a situation. It was freezing cold still, and she yawned after a while, looking at her phone.

“It’s very late,” she said. “I wonder why Sarah hasn’t rung me yet, I hope she hasn’t had any problems.” She bit her lip nervously. “I don’t want to have to stay here all night!”

“I’m sure we won’t,” Steph said reassuringly. “We’ll be alright.”

“I feel like such a prat,” Teresa muttered. “I don’t know why I didn’t keep an eye on the time!” She sighed loudly. “I suppose we’d better go put these back actually,” she said, gesturing at their now empty cups of tea from earlier. “Come on.”

They went in silence and didn’t talk as Teresa slowly rinsed the cups out, setting them upside down on the draining board. Steph leant gently on the cupboard beside her, looking at some Year Eight work that was up on the wall.

“Stan never talks about art,” she said idly. “I don’t know what he thinks about it. I was meant to be seeing some of his other teachers tonight too, it must have been such a nuisance when I didn’t show up. I don’t think there’ll be another parents evening until next year.”

“No,” Teresa said. “I’m sure everyone will understand though. To be honest, they’ll have probably forgotten about it tomorrow we have to see so many.” She dried her hands off on a paper towel. “I do know that everyone is really pleased with Stan though, how well he’s come on in the last few months.”

“That’s all thanks to you, you know,” Steph said. “It is!” she added as Teresa opened her mouth to protest. “You’ve made such a wonderful difference.”

They were making their way back to the reception area and sat down again, Teresa kicking off her heels and tucking her feet up underneath her. “I might as well,” she said, noticing Steph’s smile. “My feet aren’t half sore!”  She rubbed her eyes. “God, I’m actually really tired. I wonder what _has_ happened to Sarah.”

Steph shook her head. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “At least that banging has stopped.”

“Oh god, yes!” Teresa laughed. “I can’t think what that was, maybe it was the heating system cooling down, it would explain why it’s so cold in here. It’s usually lovely and warm down here, although I think the receptionists get a bit sick of it on hot days.”

“I can’t imagine working in a school with so many people around you,” Steph said. “I’m so used to being up by myself on the farm, it can get a bit lonely sometimes.”

“I’ll have to come see you,” Teresa said, half joking, but Steph’s eyes lit up and she nodded.

“You will!” she said. “I’d love to have you.”

“Don’t know what Stan would think, having one of his teachers come visit though,” Teresa said. “I don’t think half the kids think we have a life outside the school.”

“Oh he wouldn’t mind,” Steph reassured her. “Honestly, not you. He – can you hear something?” She lifted her head in a way of an animal pricking up its ears. “I think I can hear a car!”

Teresa jumped up, pulling her heels back on. “You’re right!” she said. “Maybe someone’s coming…” She broke off and went up to the hazy glass on the door, trying to peer through. “There’s definitely headlights! Thank god for that, although I don’t know who it could be with Sarah not ringing us.”

“Never mind that,” Steph said, “at least there’s someone!” She joined Teresa at the door, hammering on the glass. “I hope they can hear us if they don’t know we’re here,” she said.

“They’ll see the light,” Teresa said, although she joined Steph in rapping on the glass with her knuckles. “Yeah, they’re definitely coming...” A blurry figure was coming towards them and they stepped away from the door as someone unlocked it via a keypad, blinking in the sudden rush of the automatic outdoor floodlights as the door flung open and Sarah stood there flanked not only by Frances but Joyce too, and in the background a rather sheepish looking caretaker still in his work clothes.

“Sarah!” Teresa exclaimed. “You were meant to call me back!”

“I didn’t have time,” Sarah said, rolling her eyes. “It all rather escalated when I rang Frances.” She smirked, stepping forward so only Teresa could hear her. “She was already with Joyce.”

Teresa let out a laugh, clapping a hand over her mouth to shut herself up as Steph looked over at her curiously. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I don’t know what happened, we didn’t mean to get locked in.”

“No well, that was rather John’s fault,” Frances said in the background, gesturing towards the embarrassed looking caretaker. “He didn’t do his nightly check because he thought everyone would be gone from the parents evening.”

“I’m ever so sorry,” he interjected. “I thought everyone was gone, I-”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Frances said, “not now we’ve got everything all sorted.” She sighed, shooting a look at Joyce who was remaining unusually silent, and opened her arms out wide. “Well, there’s not a lot of point staying here now,” she said. “We might as well go – and make sure everyone _is_ present and correct this time.”

They all went out and waited on the top step as John locked up again, bidding each other goodnight before they all filtered off their separate ways.

“So…” Steph said as she and Teresa reached her car, leaning gently against it. “Are you still up for that drink at the weekend that you mentioned? Celebrate us getting out alive and no one getting into trouble?”

“I’d love to,” Teresa said. “D’you want my number…here.” She scribbled it down on a serviette she had tucked into her coat pocket and Steph took it, reading out the number and she smiled.

“Nice,” she said. “Well…I don’t know how to say goodnight! I’ve never spent an evening like this before.”

“Neither have I,” Teresa admitted. “We’ll have to do it again sometime!”

“What, get locked in a school and cause a bit of a palaver trying to get out?” Steph laughed.

Teresa shrugged jokily. “Well, maybe not that,” she grinned. “But I’m sure we can think of something equally entertaining.

Steph pulled a face and nodded pointedly, opening her car door and swinging herself in, her hand just brushing Teresa’s as she did so. “I’m sure we can.”


End file.
